Episode 6
"The Library of Legends", known in Japan as "Team Formation! Smile Pretty Cure!!" (Chīmu kessei! Sumairu Purikyua!!), is the sixth episode of the first season of Glitter Force and is the sixth episode overall. Major Events *Pop makes his first appearance. *Rascal makes his first appearance. *The girls transform as a group and say their group catchphrase for the first time. * Pop uses his transformation powers the first time. Synopsis The episode begins with the girls and Candy celebrating the formation of the Glitter Force. Now that they're together, the girls want to know what the duty of the Glitter Force. Unfortunately, Candy doesn't know. Then, Emily sees a flying book in the sky and it hits her in the face. A lion-like pixie pops out of the book and introduces himself as Pop. Candy is extremely excited to see her brother. After seeing Candy's brother, Pop styles Candy's ears like a turban. Pop knows more about the Glitter Force Warriors and says that the information they seek is in the pink book Candy came to Earth in. Candy panics because she's lost it. Emily then remembers placing it on a bookshelf in the Library of Legends. Pop opens a portal to the library using Emily's bookcase, and the girls are sucked in. In the library, Pop explains that the library is where all the fairy tales of the world are stored. In her excitement, Emily trips over Candy's pink storybook. This points out its location to Pop, allowing him to tell the story of Jubiland to the Glitter Force. A long time ago, there was a peaceful place known as Jubiland, where pixies from all the different fairytale lived in harmony. One day, the evil emperor Nogo came to wreak havoc. Jubiland's queen, Euphoria, fought to protect her land, but the source of her power, the Glitter Charms, were stolen from her. Nogo used the Glitter Charms to create Red Noses, which he gave to his subordinates. With her last energy, Euphoria managed to seal Nogo away, and the battle ended. Pop tells the Glitter Force that their goal is to purify the Red Noses and gain back the Glitter Charms for storage in the Charm Chest. When the Charm Chest is filled up, Euphoria will be revived. This is why Euphoria sent five miraculous lights to Earth, along with Candy, who was tasked with looking for the Glitter Force Warriors. The pink book goes on to show images of all five of the Glitter Force Warriors. However, after Glitter Breeze's page, the rest of the book is blank. It's up to the Glitter Force to complete their story. Meanwhile, in the Shadow Realm, Ulric, Brute, and Brooha are playing a game of cards to determine who will go out to collect Negative Energy that day. Their boss, Rascal, then enters the room through the deck's Joker cards. The three tell Rascal their plans to submerge the Earth in a bad ending and revive Emperor Nogo. Rascal reminds them that the unhappy ending they seek to create would affect not just the Earth, but the entire universe. Back in the Library of Legends, the girls are eager to revive Queen Euphoria, and Emily wants to create a catchphrase for the Glitter Force. Kelsey and April are not as keen as Emily and Lily, but when Chloe points out that a phrase could help unite them, the girls decide to come up with one. However, they fail to come up with a satisfactory phrase. After this, Brooha wins the card game and gets to strike out against the Glitter Force. She starts collecting Negative Energy, which Pop senses. While going to Earth to stop her, Pop teaches the girls how to use the portal to go wherever they want. The girls must focus hard on the destination they want to reach. While Kelsey, Lily, April, and Chloe succeed in getting where they need to go, Emily is distracted by a book with a penguin on the cover, resulting in her traveling to the South Pole instead. Pop goes to bring her back. When he finds Emily and walks back to a bookcase with her, he confesses to her that although Candy always tries her best, she's a crybaby and afraid of loneliness. Emily assures Pop that she and her friends will make Candy feel as bright as she makes them feel. This gives her an idea for a catchphrase. At the park, Kelsey, Lily, April and Chloe try to stop Brooha, who creates a Buffoon out of an empty drink can. Just then, Emily arrives. After Emily tells the others her idea for a catchphrase, the girls transform and use it: "Time to blaze away to a happy ending! Shining bright! Here comes the Glitter Force!" They pose as a group for the first time. Right after they finish, they are smashed by the Buffoon. To protect them, Pop uses his special transformation powers to turn into a can crusher. Together with the Glitter Force, Pop crushes the drink can Buffoon, weakening it considerably and allowing Glitter Lucky to purify it with Sparkle Storm. After defeating the Buffoon, the girls receive a new Glitter Charm, the Star Charm, and put it in the Charm Chest. At sunset, Pop returns to Jubiland, leaving Candy with the girls. Candy is upset, so the girls try to cheer her up. Candy cries with gratitude. Then, Candy's stomach growls, and she asks the others if they have any snacks. The girls then laugh at Candy ruining the moment, and the episode ends. Characters Glitter Force * Emily / Glitter Lucky * Kelsey / Glitter Sunny * Lily / Glitter Peace * April / Glitter Spring * Chloe / Glitter Breeze Pixies * Candy * Pop Villains * Brooha * Ulric * Brute * Rascal * Buffoon Trivia * The card game that Ulric, Brute, and Brooha are playing is Old Maid, with the Joker card acting as the "old maid". Gallery References * https://prettycure.wikia.com/wiki/SmPC06 Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Https://glitterforce.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Glitter Force (series) Season 1 EpisodesGlitter Force (series)